


Dientes

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 08 de Fictober 2020 - Mientras esperaba a que le examinara, con la boca abierta, notaba que el ojo le palpitaba. Se le había inflamado y a duras penas lo podía abrir. Aún así, la mirada de disgusto de su amigo no le pasaba inadvertida. Cuando le jaló el diente, se quejó y trató de hablar en vano. No podía hacerlo sin morder. Hizo un aspavientos, pero Bucky lo contrarrestó con otro de su propia cosecha.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Dientes

Mientras esperaba a que le examinara, con la boca abierta, notaba que el ojo le palpitaba. Se le había inflamado y a duras penas lo podía abrir. Aún así, la mirada de disgusto de su amigo no le pasaba inadvertida. Cuando le jaló el diente, se quejó y trató de hablar en vano. No podía hacerlo sin morder. Hizo un aspavientos, pero Bucky lo contrarrestó con otro de su propia cosecha. 

Al final sólo suspiró y miró al frente, enfurruñado aunque regañado. Cuando le soltó, Steve se acarició el trozo de labio, surcado por un llamativo corte rojo oscuro, bajo el que se encontraba el diente que le dolía.

— No parece que se te vaya a caer, aunque quizás te vendría bien como escarmiento.

— Se estaba comportando como un animal.

— Te lo he dicho mil veces, nadie te hubiera dicho nada si hubieses mirado a otro lado. Hoy podría haber sido un diente, pero mañana puede ser un ojo o tu vida. 

— Eres un exagerado.

— Pues nada, soy un exagerado —espetó su amigo. Cerró el botiquín y se levantó para tirar las gasas rosáceas que había usado para curarle—. Tú sigue haciendo lo que te dé la gana.

Su mirada conciliadora nunca llegó a conectar. Desde hacía un rato ya no le miraba a los ojos y eso sólo podía significar que estaba muy enfadado. Le observó ir y venir, como una mascota enclenque que espera a que su dueño le preste atención. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron, en ellos vio exasperación y molestia, pero no tan intensa como antes. Sin decir nada, solía recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual. Le encantaba que no pudiera estar molesto con él demasiado tiempo. 

— Anda, levántate. Vamos a por un helado. Dicen que va bien para la inflamación en la boca y a ver si, de paso, se te enfrían las ideas.

— Gracias, Buck.

— Esto no es un premio, que conste —replicó avergonzado.

— Lo sé. Gracias igualmente.


End file.
